User talk:Sera404
A note on typos and other odds and ends For this wiki, we don't always copy word for word what is said in the game. For typos that are found in the game text, just put down the correct spelling. Also, my understanding is that we leave off "CharacterName" as much as we can. If it is possible, I'd suggest that you leave it off. Ex: Take care of the Crey, CharacterName! -> Take care of the Crey! I know it comes up a lot and that sometimes it messes up the sentence structure without something there, but I'll see if I can find a reference for that. I didn't realize that old posts in the forums are automatically deleted until recently, so it might be one of those things that was lost. Keep up the good work, I like the Unnecessary solicitation additions. :D 14:02, 27 September 2007 (EDT) :I find by adding the term "CharacterName" in the arcs, it helps keep it more... informative. Besides, it's what a wiki is about, isn't it? Giving more information? :D Without it, sometimes it messes up the sentences a lot, so rather than decide how to deal with it, I'll just keep CharacterName as a nameholder. :3 Sera404 14:10, 27 September 2007 (EDT) :: I started a new thread on the forums, just wanted to invite you to add to the discussion. http://paragonwiki.com/forums/viewtopic.php?t=690 20:18, 27 September 2007 (EDT) CharacterName and Ambush Great work on adding so much info to the wiki. I just wanted to ask that you use two relatively new templates if you think of them. Instead of typing "CharacterName", could you just make it instead. That way we can have all of them be the same and be able to change it in the future if we like with one fell swoop. Also, Yak made an Ambush template, which is Cheers, - Snorii 12:38, 20 November 2007 (EST) Level of reward at end of TFs This is just a quick note to myself (and to anyone who sees this, of course) about the changes made to level of recipes and difficulty in Task Forces after issue 11... TF used for testing - Katie's Task Force Heroic/Villainous :Pirea LVL42 - LVL42 Rare Recipe, LVL 45 SO drop from Mary (13th JAN 2008) Tenacious/Malicious :Pirea LVL42 - untested Rugged/Vicious :Pirea LVL42 - LVL43 Rare Recipe, LVL 46 SO drop from Mary (13th JAN 2008) Unyielding/Ruthless :Pirea LVL42 - untested Invincible/Relentless :Pirea LVL42 - LVL44 Rare Recipe, LVL 47 SO drop from Mary (13th JAN 2008) From what I have noticed so far, it seems TF rewards were bumped a level, so it's not longer required to do the TF on Rugged or higher in order to get same level recipe reward... on the other hand, Katie TF has been noted to be somewhat more difficult at Rugged, due to levels of mobs raised more faster than normal...? Sera404 13:28, 24 December 2007 (UTC) EU Servers There's a conversation going on at the Servers talk page about the European servers. I notice that you had added on January 2, 2008 the description of a friendly rivalry between Defiant and Union, and your User page implies that you play on European servers. Could you please join the conversation? It'd be helpful to have perspectives from additional European players. Specifically with regards to the "friendly rivalry", is that the current state of things, or is that more a historical thing that's faded with time? Thanks! -- Sekoia 14:10, 7 February 2008 (UTC)